


[蝙绿蝙/Brucehal]你所能与之共事的绿灯侠

by godsown



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godsown/pseuds/godsown
Summary: 老爷一辈子都在找一个能与之共事的绿灯——好像这种事真能发生似的。





	[蝙绿蝙/Brucehal]你所能与之共事的绿灯侠

**Author's Note:**

> 弃权。想嗑口糖却被GL#17毒到想要失心疯的产物。原漫对话和脑洞的重新组合

本帖最后由 godsown 于 2017-12-9 23:02 编辑

感谢小伙伴的捉虫和耐心改动！在越不过去的语法乱序中原地打转太痛苦。我永远也抓不到那些爬来爬去却犹如隐形的小生物。你是电你是光(｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡

 

1.  
一切本来都挺带劲的。  
每隔几个月，总有几天，哥谭的守护者在恶狠狠地狠干翻了妄图犯事的恶棍后，会在家里收获一个“意料之中”的绿色访问者。

这些“事故”的源头极可能是某次联盟任务。

被一只机械章鱼戳的浑身是血，灯侠抬头时，捕捉到黑暗骑士那个不同寻常的眼神。

他低头看了看破损状态的制服，无视了伤口传来的刺痛，大大方方地发出了邀请——那是个要不要爬上来吸几口血的玩笑。

蝙蝠侠阴沉地拒绝了。

灯侠捶了捶由于失血而逐渐麻木的胸膛，试图让它积极活动。

联盟战友早就撤到了火线后方，而Hal已经超过四十八小时没有休息，外加在战斗中流了一小桶血，随时可以为地球引力倾倒在地。

而蝙蝠侠，同样被战斗中的后脑勺重击影响，掏出抓钩枪的动作都不太利索。

虽然他和蝙蝠被派到这个任务的同一组，但战斗风格毫不兼容。

Hal在大局上气势恢宏，好似某种变化多端的扭动绳结，气势汹汹，抽天抽地，扫翻敌人。

蝙蝠侠的身体则灵活到可怕。在战斗中穿梭于怪物和平民间——放倒敌人，捞住儿童——像是冷酷匕首和袋鼠妈妈的混合体。

而现在，他立在废墟旁，像是刚从地狱里爬出来。

他们刚刚不怎么完美地拯救了一所Wayne投资的孤儿院，而查看幸存名单的蝙蝠侠面色不善。

无数次军团经验告诉Hal，惨烈战斗后，士兵和伤员应该互相安慰。比如拍个肩膀，认同彼此行为。或者告诉他，你已经尽力了。

但是开了口后，Hal才意识到自己在拿什么挽留蝙蝠侠：“留下和我吵架。”

蝙蝠的披风被他伸手攥住。  
他急于抓住对方，在蝙蝠试图离场时，从后方踩住了披风尾部。

这惹得黑暗骑士不祥地吼出声。

好极了，Hal看着对方扭头后放大的脸，平静地想着。

 

2.

他从未在心平气和时离黑暗骑士太近。他们之间总伴随某种针锋相对，和多达一箩筐的互讽。  
他对蝙蝠侠试图掌控一切的需求嗤之以鼻，蝙蝠侠为他的组织纪律缺乏头疼不已。

他没有计划，他心烦意乱地想，就像他毫无概念拦下蝙蝠侠之后要做点什么。

他不能和蝙蝠侠喝一杯，也不能躺在沙发上谈吐秘密，互相治疗心病。

而现在，他近到足够看到对方皮肤中星点的小晒斑——这可太荒谬了，夜行生物居然会在日光照耀时出门。

他该专注于小晒斑，而不是视线下移到……某个会在失血到晕头转向时，关掉自控力的地方。

太晚了。

在碎石，浪漫星光，和月辉的包围里，离Hal最近的那位，正在他的眼前情绪激动地瞪着他。

他发誓蝙蝠侠是他见过的最怪的人。

更怪异在，蝙蝠侠对这份超出正常交际距离的接触保持了沉默。

自然界中的蝙蝠是动作迅捷的迷你杀手，附带足够装满一整辆列车的神秘传说。而被接近的蝙蝠侠更像是只完全无害的傻松鼠，对着突然逼近的危险猎食者保持了静止。

他需要做点什么。  
可心理治疗什么的，太难办了。他不知道能怎么做，他不能把激励军团的那套拿出来，拍拍蝙蝠的肩膀说：“老伙计干得好！”

也不能说：“你尽力了。”

他确定“你尽力”了这种话对蝙蝠侠而言，算种侮辱。

行动才是忠心的明证。Hal的手松开了披风，张开了手臂——

他给了蝙蝠侠一个拥抱。

蝙蝠侠钉在原地，被动地接受了。

抬手的动作使Hal难受地抽动了一下，他的肋骨在一片清淤中尖叫着疼痛。蝙蝠侠抬起手碰了碰他流血的肋侧，Hal迷惑不解，侧头和蝙蝠侠对视。

“我，我没事。”Hal不由自主地说。他甚至不知道蝙蝠侠是不是关心。

蝙蝠侠点点头。

Hal口干舌燥。他是该做点什么。

——有了。

是的，总有一天，他会制定一个完美的计划，关于如何详细而“正确地”给神经受挫的战友放松心情，那也许包括了巨型橡皮鸭，比基尼和一堆没头脑的喜剧片——但不是今天。

今天他只身一人，灰头土脸，浑身血迹，抱着一个沉默的蝙蝠侠神情尴尬。而蝙蝠侠看起来不适合一个人呆着。

他……他叹了口气。他用尽借口了。

 

3.  
——他孤注一掷地栽倒在蝙蝠侠的唇齿上。

不知道是否有人试过——Hal想起自己徒劳地锤击胸部——亲吻蝙蝠侠比高强度电流更能使心跳剧烈。

他的脑袋，在凯夫拉纤维和蝙蝠侠的气息里高速狂飙了八英里，一方面他在指责自己在干什么，一方面不住地赞叹这个吻棒呆了。

Hal有八成把握自己会被狠踢开——蝙蝠侠会杀了自己的。他会用他炫目的獠牙，尖尖的利爪和狰狞的翅膀……把自己撕碎。

 

——当极度难搞定的蝙蝠，在僵硬了半分钟后热烈回吻时，那份冷峻和柔软同时灌入了他的脊柱。

他温暖而舒适地吻着。满足地犹如正确地解出一个难题。

心脏狂跳的Hal，就像上楼时踩空一层台阶。他顺势把大腿挤到骑士的双腿间，哼出声。

“灯侠，你好亮，”蝙蝠侠在他的唇边喃喃，“吻一下就会发光。你是什么该死的星星公主吗。”

Hal在这个吻里气喘吁吁，几乎不能组织词句：“我当然很亮。”

“不，我是说，你在越来越亮。”

Hal低头怀疑地看着制服。

那个小叛徒快乐地把自己从三等星的亮度调高成了一等星。几乎使人睁不开眼。

——简直像是某种奇妙的童话。

蝙蝠侠冷酷地在那份愣神里拽出了披风，摸了摸嘴巴：“你暴露了我们的位置。下次别离那么近。”

Hal拍了黑暗骑士的屁股，送给他一个耀眼的笑。

 

4.  
他们心照不宣地达成共识。Hal偶尔会去拜访哥谭，而拜访使他获得了蝙蝠侠最大的秘密。  
他在前几次的拜访中获得几个不错的吻和口活，怀疑会永远止于此。

然而在某次关于裤子和上衣的两难僵持中，他眼睁睁地看着蝙蝠侠卸掉头套——震惊和渴望在那双蓝色眼睛的注视下滋生。

一切误解全部归位。  
他长于亲吻，是因为他的秘密身份是花花公子。  
而他每夜使用自己的冷酷方式，就像自毁到不知道自己有多么珍贵。

多么矛盾的人。

总在力图挽救一切的Hal，在发现秘密后，便开始在各种宴会慈善或者夜巡的尾声撞见他。

几经摸索，规律浮出水面。

距离是最大的催情剂，每当他们之间短于一臂，鲜少的对话会戛然而止，半分钟后，他们就默契地脱掉彼此衣服，像饥渴期遇见半只番茄的青少年，慌不择路，推倒桌子上的所有物什，在布鲁斯能够提供的任何空间里滚到了一起。

Hal有些微弱地不甘心。

偶尔几次，他在大堆呻吟和气喘吁吁里抽空抱怨，自己来时匆忙，还没有吃过晚餐，正饿着肚子。

而在Hal无言的恼火里，蝙蝠侠居然自作聪明，贴心地把他翻到身下，不声不响地做了那个运动量更大的人——从始至终。

Hal最后已经放弃暗示。

黑暗骑士在地球第一位灯侠身上压榨着，推搡着，把他柔软地折叠成各种姿势，用尽了可怕的技巧，试图使这位灯侠发出不同音调的：不……是。是！呃……哈。

或被逼上高潮后失神地吐不出一个字。

而蝙蝠侠闭上眼，在那片呻吟里拉伸颈部，就像是一只美丽的天鹅，在即将达到峰顶时，泄密般地主动在Hal耳边吐出：“hmmmm.”

HMMMMM。

那几乎是他们的信号。听到这声的Hal会突然抓紧对方的肩肉，在几次更深的交入中颤抖着释放在对方怀里。

5.

蝙蝠侠从不询问灯侠何时会来。

而灯侠的拜访看起来毫无规律，也不担心会撞见花花公子Brucie带回家的床伴。

他们从不闲聊，不怎么固定地见着面，相约在床上。

亲吻和性事如所有棋逢对手的情场高手般火花四溅。

蝙蝠侠难得地尝到了禁忌的味道——偶尔几次Bruce从Hal嘴里闻到了快餐汉堡，在舔着Hal的手指时，薯条的香味会绽放在他的脑海——阿福从不允许他吃这些除了热量无法提供更多需求的食物。而他，绝对嗑多了Hal Jordan这剂药。

他们之间，撇除所有恋爱会横生的抓马剧情、无聊占有，和独有欲的细小狂枝，在性爱快艇里无规则的狂飙，双方爽感加倍，一切都还算完美。

甚至Hal Jordan感情毒药般的飘忽不定，在蝙蝠侠那里，也是个加分项。Hal是个温柔的情人，会时不时地降落哥谭，在蝙蝠夜巡回来后帮助驱赶被哥谭浸透的阴冷，耐心地辅导他，使他从打击犯罪的暴戾义警，变成渴望热牛奶的归客。

而蝙蝠侠往往会洒掉那杯牛奶，任凭它漫流，稀薄。

他把杯子推置一边，覆上Hal好心劝慰的嘴巴，在步步紧逼的挑战和调情中无法对Jordan温柔相待。

他将Hal双臂高举，固定在床上竭力地攫取，却发现灯戒在夜色中随着两人的呼吸闪动。

那份绿色的微光，荒唐地濡湿了对方的睫毛。它带着雾气，为他每一次眨眼扇动而闪着光。Hal就像只美丽又顽强的蝴蝶，被他钉在怀抱和床之间。

那一夜蝙蝠侠可能比平常“事故”里付出了更多的柔情和努力，他攥着对方的手，鼓励对方扭动，在沙哑的喊叫里挺入更深，床单被体液浸湿，揉成了一团，挤在身下。

那日早晨，第一次，蝙蝠侠醒来时发现手搭在了某位宇宙片警的腹部。

半小时后，Hal被阳光惊吓到弹跳起床，迅速又谨慎。

“抱歉，”他匆匆地套着自己的裤子，“昨晚你有点……呃我昨天睡过去了。”

“不过，我大概有几个月都不能来了。”他扣上了皮带，没有去看Bruce早就清醒无比的脸。

“军团任务。”蝙蝠侠注视着整齐着装的Hal，帮他补全。

——他和他那该死的收放自如。

 

这没什么，全宇宙的生物都知道Hal Jordan总要离开。

蝙蝠侠在Hal套上自己的衬衫时，紧盯着他的动作，开始估算这种逃离。这是否因为他们真的越过了某条看不见的线。

Hal轻车熟路地穿上Bruce的衣服，把穿来的T恤留在了床边。

答案是当然没有。

判定这是一个普通而行色匆匆的早晨后，他无视了着装整齐的Hal，翻身钻进被子，尽量冷静地说离开时记得关上门。

Hal站在床边，望着某人顽固的后脑勺三分钟后，走了出去。

 

6.

蝙蝠侠大概在生气。蝙蝠侠需要空间。

当他在褐色星球的荒野里，用灯戒升起一团篝火时，灯戒不小心冒出来一只对他龇牙咧嘴的蝙蝠。

Hal伸手捉住了它。

“是的，我的耐心也快要用完。我知道该回去。”Hal抚着它的头，看着它舒展翅膀后噗的一声，消失在空气中，“你和他一样难搞定是不是，甚至不会好好道别。”

他变出一张监狱风格的蝙蝠侠海报，下方夸张地写着Wanted。他指挥着它打折卷把自己收起来，然后消失。

军团建设任重道远，做自己的“老板”意味着个人时间会被更大限度地缩水。即使无暇顾及地球，仍有绿灯留在联盟里，足够应付日常任务。听到Hal即将回来时，西蒙愉快地约见了对方，要求交流工作动态。

西蒙是一个激情四射的故事叙述者。这些日子联盟里的冒险和危机一经描述，使Hal觉得错过了好似一个世纪那么长。

“你居然递给他枪？”Hal微笑着听着这位新手的闯祸经历，“这下蝙蝠一定要被你气死了。”

“没有。”西蒙突然有些害羞和闪躲，“我只是用更直接的方式，问他需要什么，降低自己的威胁保证愿意配合。而他好像蛮……嗯没有更好的形容了，蛮喜欢我的。”

“什么？”Hal奇怪地问。那感觉非常奇异……就像……恐惧公开的前男友，突然在全球直播的节目里当众吻了另一个男人。

而他被排除在外了。

“他说你和盖，嗯……他能忍受和我一起工作。”西蒙竭力地回忆着，试图酷酷地说完，“惯常下，他并不喜欢绿灯侠。但是他能忍受我。”

“哦老天，”Hal的表情有些神游，“我真想亲眼看到他的表情。”

“他还说，某天，他会召唤（打电话），”西蒙喜滋滋地说，“我必须回应（接电话）。我不想吹嘘什么，我是说，这可是蝙蝠侠啊，独行蝙蝠说愿意一起工作。啊我希望接到那个电话，但说真的……”

“别费心了。他从不电话，从不写信。”Hal拍了拍西蒙的肩膀，塞了几张小费在酒杯底下，匆匆结了帐。

他需要去一趟哥谭，需要见一见那个谎话满篇，一辈子都在等一个见鬼的绿灯，一起见鬼的工作的人。

7.  
飞了一圈后才发现今晚不是蝙蝠侠时间。

这意味着Hal Jordan要闯入某个酒店的宴会大厅——用他现在穿的这身夹克。

他赶到哥谭时没有考虑到赴宴的可能。阿福会相当乐意借出一身衣服，但是眼下他没有那个时间去找神仙教父变出水晶鞋和南瓜马车。

所以牛仔裤版本的Hal果不其然地被拦住了。

“抱歉先生，没有邀请卡和正确的着装，我们无法让你入场。”

Hal没有让那句话打消他的念头，看了看他胸前的工作牌。

“Frank对么，你看起来不像是一个普通的保安，服过役？”

“不算愉快的经历，先生。我情愿不谈。”保安拒绝了这副共情的把戏。

“好吧Frank，我叫Hal。我需要进去找人。而我等不到这个宴会结束了。因为，如果不能马上抓着他的领子晃两下，我就要带着一腔愤怒去出外勤了。等我回来，事情会更加糟糕。”Hal耸耸肩，“我保证不会砸了某人的鼻子，只是谈话。我能进去吗。”

Frank几乎望着夜空无奈地笑了出来：“你知道作为一个飞行爱好者,我不能假装没有认出你。而且我发誓，你在哥谭多呆的每一秒，都在用坦诚让这座城过敏性休克。所以动作快一点行么。

他甚至同情地对Hal喊着：“你看起来像是个好人。别因为里面那些满嘴谎言的混蛋碎了心。”

Hal做出信息收到的手势，并给了他一个微笑：“坦白地说，Frank，我不在乎了。”

8.

Hal见过更荒唐的场景。

这座城市把光鲜和浮华悉数收容到这座大厅。且不论外界一条小巷可容纳的罪恶，这里作为哥谭一角，拂去了阴霾和晦暗，俊美的男人女人在宛如白日的灯光下熠熠生辉，为彼此开怀和干杯，真诚可鉴。

众人之中的Bruce Wayne既没有太出众也没有太格格不入。他高谈阔论，眼神闪烁，捏住一杯酒，搂住身边的两位美女，用手指指向今夜的灯具，夸张地赞叹着。两位佳人闻声抬头时，他的视线从深V长裙之间犀利地移到了在人群中侧身而来的Hal。

“所以，决定好你最喜欢哪个灯（Lantern）了吗？”短短十米距离，Hal被不友善的目光跟随了多次，而他毫不在乎地径直走向Bruce，抛出了那个无比讥讽的问题。

“旧账，女士们。”Bruce的手从柔软的腰部滑下来，“晚点时候在我们提到的地方见怎么样。”

“可别和你漂亮的男朋友折腾太晚，布鲁西宝贝。我倾向于独自占有你的深夜。”女士们咯咯地笑着挽着胳膊走开了，临行前冲着Hal眨了眨眼，“我的卧室还需要一盏足够亮的美丽吊灯，介意哪天来我的卧室，帮忙选一下合适的搭配吗。对于一个兜售灯具的人，你可有点太闪耀了不是吗。”

“我憎恨让女士失望，可是我们没谈完前，你今晚可谁都别想见，蝙蝠。”Hal并没有接下那句调情，转而直接切断了对方逃离的后路。

Bruce不动声色地引导Hal走到备用香槟塔后，其他人眼里的好奇和兴趣让他有点莫名地恼火。

他该责怪Jordan居然冒险地让他们的私人生活发生了交集——但他心知肚明Hal不该是那个受责备的。

他们之间，是他先取掉自己的头罩，而Hal看起来对这张脸无动于衷。

哦，他不在乎。他想到，那可真是动人。

 

“你，还有你的夹克。我猜你是骗过了哪位可怜又孤独的宾客，成为她的护送人？”Bruce递给他一杯酒。

“也许我只是指出在和你互操的事实。保安简直巴不得放我进来缠着你，成为你皮带上的小装饰,闪闪发光。”

“说点重要的，你来这里干什么，你该有军团任务在身。”当他是Bruce时也依旧擅长直入主题。

“哦，宝贝，我来可就是为了公事。”Hal拒绝了那杯酒。

“那可真是抱歉了，我喝酒时从来不谈公事。我也不和没穿燕尾服的人喝酒。”Bruce佯装的骄纵无比，轻巧地避重就轻。

“我觉得你最近破了挺多例。找到了一生所求，那种狂喜足够破坏几条微不足道的规则。”Hal眨了眨眼，靠近了正在观察人群的蝙蝠侠。

“我从不狂喜，乔丹上尉。还有，你的手在摸哪里？”

Hal的手在他的衬衫下摆磨蹭着，试图把衣角拽出一部分。但是出于某种原因，他中途放弃了衬衫，转而攻击衬衫下摆下弹力十足的臀部，在那里磨蹭着。对方为此僵硬了一下。

“是你自己说不谈公事的。我从来不把手放在不该放的地方。只想告诉你，你的信息我收到了。”

“是什么信息？简单的像是，我买了你最喜欢的咖啡，给我回个电话。还是今晚来这里。或者桌子为你清空。饿了，需要晚餐。还是那种复杂的’离我远一点，最好以光年计算’。”Bruce真的想要谈笑时状态潜入的极快。

“哇哦，布鲁西宝贝，你转移注意力的方式可真是豁得出去。但是还是别继续说下去了，穿着修身西裤的可不是我。”Hal丝毫不接招，固执地打断了对方。

“我需要指出，也许你的手指回到自己的身体附近，会让一切更容易点。”

“也许我们能得到点隐私，也会把事情简单化。”

“我们谈不了公事了，”Bruce叹了口气，“连私事都谈不了。你的衣服在这里太显眼，这都是你的错，我好不容易开始享受今晚。”

“哦，Wayne先生，你在暗示我想的那个意思吗，”Hal亲热地捏了一把对方的腰，“你确定不是因为我才让这个夜晚异常美味的吗。我的来意是凶狠地指责你，再打一架——暴力地。你喜欢它们，不是么。”

“喜欢极了。也许你该再故意去出差三四个月？等你再次回来，我发誓，我会告诉你我究竟有多喜欢。”

 

“没用。我才走开三个月你就等不及了。”Hal试图甩掉沉积在空气中奇怪感受，“也许你该再重复一遍你是多么不喜欢绿灯，没准那能关掉我脑子里的开关。”

“没什么能关掉你的开关了。”Bruce看看Hal，恶意地笑出了声，指向离场的方向。

“除了带我回家。”

9.

Hal非常有天赋地摸到了最近的黑暗小巷，Bruce正示意阿福把车开到附近。

Hal制止了他：“一点点私人时间。”

“别。”Bruce后退一步，换上了蝙蝠侠的声音警告着他。

太晚了。Hal在瞬间换上了制服，在哥谭夜幕中闪闪发光。 

“现在，是谁的衣服太显眼了。”Hal得意地笑着。

他伸出戒指，在Bruce的严厉拒绝中，用灯戒为满脸抗拒的人造了一身蝙蝠衣。

“谢了，方便极了。这不是我的颜色。”绿色制服的蝙蝠侠扫视了一眼装备，挑剔地评论。

“我可不常帮人掩饰身份。可你是特别的那个人。”灯侠抱住了他，“保密还是有必要的，尤其是在我们需要飞越整个哥谭时。”

他以为那只是个玩笑或者类似跳舞之类的糟糕比喻，但是Hal真的带着他，飞过了整个哥谭。

“如果你真的那么有想象力，”蝙蝠越过Hal的肩膀，注视着这个他深爱，却必须次次从泥沼里救出来的城市，“为什么不替我造出可以飞的斗篷，或者喷气背包？”

“然后让你独自享有所有乐趣？”Hal把怀里的人抱得更近，“我为什么要那样做，因为看你长出翅膀飞很可爱？”

事实上，造件蝙蝠衣，抱着蝙蝠侠在哥谭的夜风中飞过，的确不是个好主意。蝙蝠在他脑海里的存在感鲜明过了头。

他不明白为什么，但是对方每一次摩擦，每一个轻微的动作，每一丝情绪里带出的戾气，每一次在思维升降中钻出来的不稳定念头，都借由戒指，在Hal的脑海被放大。

绿色蝙蝠衣太过贴身。干得好。

那感觉就像皮革拥有了自我意识，在Hal意识深处产生意志力的地方摩擦着，嗞嗞作响，横冲直撞。

他们降落在Bruce的阳台上。

Hal没有松开Bruce就吻了上去。

他撬开了蝙蝠的牙关和唇齿，在一片温暖和湿润的环境中感叹，每一次吻他都像是第一次那样正确又性感。他的小火花，他在摇闪星辰中的唯一归宿。

他才是那个三个月来毫无陪伴的人，可蝙蝠侠比他更激进。他抓住了自己的领子，力气大到他几乎要流出泪。他的老二在蝙蝠侠的动作里兴致勃勃地发硬和疼痛着，大声地冲着那只强势又主动的蝙蝠吼叫着释放和包围。

“等等，穿着这个被你操，会给我留下一辈子的阴影。”Hal嘀嘀咕咕瞬间放弃了自己的制服，下一秒蝙蝠侠的手就拉掉了他的夹克，摆脱了他的衬衫。

太多扣子了。  
他的手抖到好几次都找不到合适的位置，而蝙蝠侠并没有在帮他摆脱衣服后立刻做什么。

“这件衬衫好像是我的。”

“那，”Hal低头看着他解开了腰带，“还有什么是你的。”

“视线所及，思维所想。”

他的手包裹住了Hal涨到要爆炸的分身。

Hal几乎要当场射出来。可是，那不是因为渴望了Bruce的手多么久，或者蝙蝠侠双手能制造的魔力足以使他爬升到天堂。

而是他的意志潜伏在蝙蝠侠的那身制服上，如果刚才只是悉悉索索地作响，现在它们简直就像在脑里炸放了一串鞭炮。

他真的恨自己居然替蝙蝠侠变出来一双手套，被自己的意志和Bruce一同握住的快感美妙至极到难以形容。

脑子里已经由于摩擦而混乱到不堪一击，Bruce的手摩擦过前端让他直接打了个哆嗦。

“瞧瞧你对自己做了什么啊Hal。”穿着绿衣服的Bruce柔声地说，他轻柔地抚摸着柱身，用指尖反复摩擦流出前液的地方，而若有若无的擦过让Hal体会到不可预测的触摸是多么能够使人抓狂。

Hal恼火地发出了呻吟，而这声呻吟在他的脑海里被指数级别地放大，身体的摩擦和意识的同步就，像是从两边同时点着了理智的粗绳。

他在噼啪作响的火花中感受到Bruce是多么耐心火热富有激情，而他的意志力几乎要在时而轻柔时而粗暴的触碰里碎成残片。

Bruce推开了落地窗，引导Hal从阳台走向床边，在他跌跌撞撞地靠着制服散发的灯光正确地躺倒时，一个更加湿润温暖的东西吻住了他的分身。

Hal抬起头看到埋在双腿中间的蝙蝠侠被制服的灯光照得发绿的脸，吃吃地笑出声。

“老实点。别笑了。”蝙蝠侠吐出了他的那根饱受折磨的老二，捞起来他的腰。他的关键部位被困在蝙蝠侠手边，垂手可得。

在口下的吞吐和手指的轻擦揉捏中，Hal柔软地瘫在床上，他能通过脑海感受到Bruce在那身制服中的火热和硬挺，每一寸急切的皮肤和每一次激灵，还有他的身体在衣物摩擦时引发的战栗。

“耶稣老天亲亲神啊。”斗篷不经意擦过了Hal的大腿内侧，裹住了小腿，他敏感地叫出声。

那身制服本该是绿灯意志的产物，是他的意识外扩和具象，而它却像是和蝙蝠侠接触太久，交融在一起。

现在，被它触碰的感觉，就像是蝙蝠握着他的手碰到了每一处脆弱而战栗地请求关注的部位。

它存在，却让人一时分不清爽感和技巧来自和蝙蝠侠相触，还是因为蝙蝠侠在指导他感受自己。

他在双重夹击中快速地到达高潮。

试图进行下一步时，蝙蝠侠摸了摸自己的衣服。

“Hal，”蝙蝠侠皱着眉头看着自己依旧穿的那套绿灯版蝙蝠服，“把它们脱掉。”

“哦，那倒是个问题。”Hal精神无比地后退了一步，“终于发现了是吗。”

10.

“说真的？你想谈谈？”蝙蝠侠沉着地说。

“也许。”Hal已经从床上爬起来，撤到安全距离 。

“哦，因为你现在心满意足，而我头脑一片空白？”

“谈谈，对，那才是我今晚的来意。我不知道你有多上心这件事Bruce。我也懂你那套要想看起来酷，就不能随时随地表露心情的把戏，所以我想，我可以等一等，没准他只是太害羞了呢。”Hal打定了注意要把谈话进行下去。

“害羞？”

“对，就是那种，嘴巴严酷内心柔软，还有我酷到不能爱任何人，也不愿意安定下来的害羞。”

“那叫害羞？”蝙蝠侠狐疑地问。

“你的重点在哪里？”Hal几乎是悲愤地控诉着思维掉线的蝙蝠侠，“重点应该是我懂你！”

蝙蝠侠指了指赤裸的Hal和躺在那里的自己：“宝贝。我不知道你怎么想的，可是现在，你距离懂我真的很远。”

“别再试图……”Hal抗拒地说，“我知道你是怎么想我的。”

“我可真是怀疑你知道我在想什么。如果你知道，你还在等什么？”

“因为我才离开三个月，你就开始在背后玩‘恶意分手’的那套。我听到了你是怎么和‘我的人’说我的。”Hal冷酷地在床尾居高临下，“你就是这么评价次次都承受你的沉重躯体，并且忠实支持你的老朋友。真是非常，非常的无理。”

如果不是Hal几乎处于裸身的状态，这番指责将更令人信服，而不是徒增折磨。

“哦，是这件事，老朋友。所以我们在经历恶意‘分手’？”蝙蝠侠慢慢地眨了眨眼睛，决定给出一个解释，“你有套取情报的经验吗Hal。”

“我相信，当你劝告别人做他根本不想做的事情时，一定说过‘除了你别人都做不到’，还有‘往日，我从不这样，但是今天因为你，我做了这一切’这种话，对吗。”

“那是因为我的确是这样想的。”Hal辩解。 

“当然。然后你会列举一堆糟糕的例子和警告，间接告诉他，什么才是他真正该做的。它会奏效，是因为置身无数相似的人群中，会让落单的人怀疑‘为什么是我’。人人都爱例外。人人都想成为例外。”蝙蝠侠坐直自己，靠在枕头上说，“信任，再反面举例。你会惊讶人类在这种鼓励下会多么容易把自己推到边缘。西蒙是个好人，又试图立足，我仅仅提供了一个机会，告诉他，他有多么特别。

“而你不想听到这个对吗。这些事情你能想的通。而我试图传达的‘讯息’部分，才是你在这里的原因。我说不喜欢绿灯是因为那是事实，而不是我试图操控什么。我的确不喜欢绿灯。看看我现在为了谁，困在了什么难题里。

“当然，”蝙蝠侠镇定地说，“除非你是故意这样做的。”

11.

“我困在这份束缚衣里，而你制造了一堆荒谬的话等着我反驳。还有那个从不帮人隐藏身份的说辞，干得好啊军团领袖。

“但是Hal,瞧瞧那番话多荒谬，我怎么会什么都不做，花了一辈子的时间，只是等一个绿灯。”蝙蝠侠柔声说，“明明三个月我就已经等不及了。你能解掉这身衣服了吗，这样我们就能正确地进入下一步，而不是玩沉默的羔羊了。”

“如果你得不到足够的情报，我是否就要困在这只绿色的茧里一整夜。再提醒我一下，为什么我从不喜欢绿灯。”

“因为他……太难以预测了。”Hal突然露出了笑容，从床尾舒舒服服地翻坐在蝙蝠侠身上，“所以不可预测这点是真的对吗。可是Brucie，这在床上绝对是个优点。”

Bruce拉近了他的手臂，微笑着回复：“我很高兴，我们至少有一点达成了共识。”

“你要把我逼疯了Bruce，而且没有人来给我正确的恋爱意见。  
“我脑海中的小人都在说，给你时间，给你空间，如果够喜欢，如果那值得冒险，蝙蝠侠最终会说出来。你必须要交出部分自由，部分控制权，你需要让步。他们是这样说的。

“多奇怪啊Bruce，他们把你形容成那种不知人间死活的神明，而我是那个清教徒，需要苦修放弃部分自我才能得到你。

“但是猜猜什么，那些话对我来说不管用。我都想要。我不能再给你扭头大睡的机会，如果你不想让我去哪里，你要说出来。因为纵使我再了解你，并且会越来越了解你，有些事情还是需要你自己说出来。我不会再给你扭头大睡的机会，并且假装弄懂了你的心。如果你有想法，可以对我说，不需要借助任何人传话。”

“好吧。让我们假装你越过了那条真理之河，而我沉迷于实话。你甜蜜又让人头疼，迷人又在理智上使我抓狂又新奇。你是我遇到过的最大挑战。”蝙蝠侠真诚地说，“还有，帮帮忙，麻烦你解开衣服。” 

“我明白了。”Hal温柔地叫停了一切，“你对我无法自拔。”

“你多像一份礼物啊。”Hal附身注视着被绿光的映照的蝙蝠，吻了吻他的嘴唇，“我将要用所有能想到的姿势来操你。”

12.  
他解开了披风，松掉了制服的上衣。他本可以直接使这些造物消失，但替而代之地，他耐心地解着，感受这个动作引发的一阵激灵。

他的手顺入了对方的衬衫，下身迅速地充血精神起来，他在对方身上磨蹭着，而Bruce在Hal的手下瑟缩了。

“手太冰。”Bruce抱怨着，但是很快声音就被亲吻堵了回去，破碎地挤回了喉咙深处。

他们在床上亲密地挤在一起，手脚相触，欲望难忍。

他们吻着，Hal在Bruce的身上开拓着，惊喜地发现敏感处被摸中时，那个人会呼吸加促，弓起背部抓紧自己。

他把那个人按回床垫，用更轻柔的吻鼓励他。Bruce侧身躺着，Hal就尾随在他身后。他触碰着对方的硬挺，得到了一声抽气，他不紧不慢地握住了对方，用指尖打着圈，挠弄着球体和在自己的手里还能找到自主权的火热。

 

他的大腿蹭到了对方结实的臀部。在一片力量和美的腿部肌肉群中，Hal为自己的火热和热情找到了栖息之地，他用手指划过对方的股缝，借助着润滑剂和前液从后方开拓着容纳处。他的一只手环在对方前身，另一只手试图打开天堂的缝隙，在若干次试探后，手指顺利地进去了。

应该并不好受。对方卷握着枕头的姿势就像想把所有的抗拒都用在压住枕头这个动作里。

Hal的手停在原地，吻却密集地落在了喉结，后颈，背部，腰线，在他新发现的敏感处试探着。

他知道他需要耐心，而他的小伙计不太明白，它兴致勃勃地抵在Bruce的大腿上，随着Hal的动作中在腿缝之间微弱地动作着，寻求一丝相似的释放感，颤抖着流着液体。

他不知道之前Bruce是如何天杀地带着硬到快要爆炸的伙计，不但度过了漫长的前戏，还能做得充满浪漫气氛，又不过于急切。

他的小兄弟已经紧张又开心地度过了一段水深火热的前戏煎熬期，并一直在渴望实现他们主人的允诺，毫不商量地操进那片神秘之地，不留余地。

的确是充满疼痛，他们尚未度过磨合的扩张阶段，快感还在他的脑后蓄势，而疼痛和不适几乎压倒性地胜利了。

Hal的吻是剂良方，然而他抽着气，疼得几乎要软下去时，不得不惊讶于当初Hal是如何一声不响地承受了所有动作，还在他的姿势过于危险时，用更“危险”的话激励他一入到底。

Bruce疼到脑袋里一片空白。

蝙蝠侠伏在床上，气喘吁吁，快感使头皮越过一阵阵的轻麻，他在一片汗水里试图降温，却使手指和秘密源泉在一片湿滑中滑向欲望深处。它火热而充满鼓励地吞吐着手指。缓慢但是有效地，长时间的磨合和拓展终于使那里可以自由出入。

灼热碾着入口。

Hal从后方稳稳地扣住手指，吻着耳后，缓慢将自己推送进去。  
而Bruce在后部的刺激和灼热中将背部更深地蜷进了Hal的怀里，轻轻地摇晃颤抖着，试图用肢体摩擦摆脱那份缓入带来的不满足。

前戏和长久的吻使蝙蝠在等待中轻微地发出一声啜泣，苦无无处消耗的热情使他扭头勾住了Hal的脖子，给了他一个结实而缠绵的吻。

Hal侧躺着，在那个吻里不急不缓地把自己送到Bruce身体深处，肢体拍打撞击的声音和两人呻吟的尾音重合。

Hal伸出手，碰向Bruce的分身，抚摸着那里，感受着又烫又硬的炙热在手里越发鲜明。他知道如何取悦这个人，手下动作和身体动作配合协调，前后运动的手和勃起夹击了Bruce的欲望，Hal有节奏地送着自己，另一只手从身下伸过去，手指占有性地按在柔软的腹部，固定住彼此的相对位置。

这个动作使Bruce为了舒适，扭着腰往后方送了送，却阴差阳错地使Hal进入的更深，结实地顶上了前列腺。两人都被这一下刺激的咒出了一声。

“别，Bruce。”Hal沙哑的说。

Bruce无法长久地在这种刺激里停留在原地。在抽送和手指造成的快感风暴里被逼促的向前蜷缩。他卷住了胸前的床单，弓着身子，被Hal抱着亲吻：“再快一点。”

Hal加了速，他在欲望中感受到情绪风暴失控时的鲜明。他是多么渴望能使这个人摆脱忧俱和噩梦，他想用大段的温柔和缱绻，抻平他被过往灼伤的所有褶皱，告诉他一切无虞。他的躯体不会比他脑海内的思维更加沉重。

而感受到Hal就在这里，就在他身后足够近的地方，如果Bruce再努力点，就会更容易对自己坦诚——他知道他对西蒙说了什么。事实是，蝙蝠侠不能忍受和地球绿灯一起工作。

他说他终其一生都在等待一个可以与之一起工作的绿灯。

这是谎言。

他希望地球的绿灯消失。  
因为这些人在提醒他，远在几百，几千万光年中依旧存在战争和纷争。他们是守护者的灯戒招募的战士，存在的唯一理由就是战斗，生而勇敢，无畏死亡。  
守护者选中了他们的天性，Glory and Honor，诱使他们为了自由与正义斗争致死。

他知道，他从来不可能和绿灯们并肩作战太久。

Hal总是会离开，而离开太久的Hal，总像是再也不会回来。

拥有者死亡时，灯戒会毫不迟疑地搜寻下一波人选，而倒下的人，只是宇宙之中可替代的消耗品。  
而那个人——他从来看不出这些事情背后的冰冷逻辑，在太空深处出生入死一呆就是几个月，他的绿灯。

Hal说，他应该说出自己的想法。

他可以告诉他别去，可以告诉他，早点回来。灯戒不是英雄，他才是，所以你没有什么好证明的。

但是，就像Hal知道蝙蝠侠所有的疑问和迟疑。他知道他那些聪明问题的答案，和询问的缘由。

可那改变不了什么，他仅仅会耐心地告诉蝙蝠他早就知道的事实：他的故事总是要这样走到最后。一只戒指，一个男人。  
然而如果，如果有万分之一的幸运可能，如果足够特别，他的结局会有任何不同，他希望最后的最后，可以有他。

“hmmmm，”Hal，那个宇宙间绝无仅有的珍贵人类学起蝙蝠侠的声音，“你怎么能预测得了这个。”

你怎么能预测得了心之所向，怎么能像他一样从糟糕中看出希望，在少时痛苦中看到翱翔蓝天，在恐惧中找到勇气。他又如何预测得了为了这个世界，为了他坚信的一切，Hal Jordan会把自己推到怎么样的极境边缘中去。他什么都不怕，那恰恰是策略家蝙蝠侠最为操心和年幼的Bruce最希望成为的人。

Hal扶住他的腿部，微抬起来，把自己向前送了送，内壁的湿热和柔软吸附着Hal，他试探地动了一下，使两个人都在这份举动里失了节奏。Bruce毫无章法地抓着他，他用慢节奏的顶弄回报着。

不够。  
Hal贴近着Bruce，在他耳后亲密地呼吸，细碎地喘息，深夜将每一丝动静放大，他被湿热和粘腻包围，而堆在脑后的问句犹如沁口之蜜，它在两人的交会中升温，滑于将说和未说之间。

“告诉我Bruce，你终其一生在等着什么。”  
他乘风踏浪，在柔软和振奋人心之间落地，他抚摸着身边的人真实又温暖，快感和愉悦将他包围。他们的动作愈发快速和充满激情，他们即将坠落无人之境。

“老天，Hal，我的确……”Bruce在撞击造成的刺激中用嘴巴急促地呼吸着。他扭着头试图寻找身后人的嘴唇，在终于相触的那刻几乎落泪。

“嘘嘘嘘，Bruce。我知道。”Hal回吻着，将扣在一起的手握的更紧，“我也爱你。”

12.

太阳在眼前闪耀三小时后，Hal再次被阳光唤醒。Bruce这一次睡得非常安稳。  
而他欠了欠身体查看了下身边的人，开始发动晨间唤醒功能。

“预测一下，接下来我会干什么。”Hal从后背抱着依旧在睡觉的Bruce。肩部的一串吻，得到的仅仅是几句咕噜。他不满足地继续用唇齿唤醒对方，并且故意发出了享受的啧啧声。

“我们刚刚从恶意分手跨入热恋。”起床不顺利的夜行生物发出挫败的声音，用枕头捂住了耳朵，“别再折磨承受你体重一整夜的男朋友了好吗？”

Hal被这番话钉在原地，僵硬地重复：“哇哦，男朋友。什么？”

这是一个价值一亿美元的问题。布鲁斯•早起难•巨有钱•韦恩情愿付两个亿，来阻止自己嘴滑地溜出那句话。

因为这下谁都别想睡觉了。

他行之有效地翻了个身，撞入了赤裸的胸膛，舒服地和Hal蜷在了一起：“闭嘴一小时。一小时后，我会让你心满意足怎么样。”

“致亲爱的男朋友，”Hal讥笑出声，“你和你的谎话连篇。为什么我要次次为此沦陷。”

“因为我让你操了我。”

Hal听起来像是被这份不太足量，又直白到致命的蝙蝠实话噎住了，他大笑着吻停了身边人那份不怀好意居多的笑容。Bruce闭着眼接受亲吻，本能地向更暖和的地方蹭了过去。

Hal环住了对方，叹了口气：“那就再等一小时。”

 

fin.

*亲一亲就发亮的设定取用电影《星尘》  
*天鹅和漫流的牛奶取自叶芝。  
*行动才是忠心最好的证明取自莎士比亚  
*沉默的羔羊说的是绑着束缚衣的汉尼拔被小羊羔探员问话的故事。

*看到GL17后跟小伙伴哭唧唧。小伙伴甩了一剂药剂立刻解了毒。解药好吃到想要爆炸！！差点腿一软什么都写不出来了  
*噫，就，爱你。

 

彩蛋：

一小时后。

“我算是明白你为什么要浪费灯戒能量在我身上了。”蝙蝠侠僵硬地躺在床上，“就是为了能把它们一点点脱下来是吗。”

“对。就像剥香蕉。”Hal倒在床上大笑不止，“一根性感至极的香蕉。”

“那感觉好吗。”

“不。”Hal决定实话实话，“那感觉就像是你在不停地干♂我的脑子。我再也不要那样试了……”

“呃，等等。或者，在你什么都没穿时再试一次。”


End file.
